Realm of Alera Wiki
Welcome to the Realm of Alera Wiki This is the wiki page for the homebrew Dungeons & Dragons setting of Alera. The world of Alera is a realm build on internal struggle and powerplays from the High Lords, who have divided the continent into ranges belonging to different prominent cities. The country is extremely large with big cities connected by crossroads, while smaller towns can be found in the wilderness. The continent is mainly inhabited by humans, but other races are occasionally met, especially in larger cities. The World Choices are unlimited, consequences are mandatory. The world is your adversary, I am simply the narrator. A long fought mage war against witchcraft has just drawn to an end, marking a dark era. However, the darkness it brought choose to linger and a shadow have fallen over Alera as a result. The night have grown colder, darker and longer, the fields seems to wither and die for no apparent reason, fungus has begun sprouting in the before rich green forests, which now are a harrowed sight with the green foliage turning a bleak brown. The crossroads have turned unsafe as thugs, thieves and creatures of the night have taken up residence in the past illusion of safety. Secure walls of a Steadhold, build from bedrock, the very heart of the earth, now seems frail and insufficient to keep the darkness at bay. The following is mostly common knowledge most inhabitants of Alera are familiar with, as play-sessions progress and more information is uncovered, more info will be added. Starting out Get to know the world you populate. The Realm of Alera * The country, its cities and the political rank of the people The military * Rank and overall military structure Gambling and game traditions of Alera * Rough rules to the most prominent games of Alera Magic of Alera Witch and what malevolence their acquaintance carry. Spellcasting and conjuring * Overview of witches, wizards, drafters, crafters and the likes The furies of Alera * The elemental creatures of Alera and their properties Character creation Characters * People met throughout the course of different adventures Character creation * How-to steps on how to create a character fitting for the Realm of Alera Homebrew * Alterations on the game to better reflect the world it revolves around Downtime * Adventurers are not always on the roads or fighting malevolent creatures Some notes on the game style I've chosen to try and let you, the player, lead the campaign, meaning that a world is prepared, populated with monsters, quests and hidden treasures and based it all on a timeline, in which different occurrences plays out on a larger scale influenced by the actions you take. This means that it will not be a linear story and you can roam the world as you please, however it's all based on consequences and how you play will affect more than just your surroundings. This however, also means that I will have a hard time making it as large of a session as we are used to with the premade campaigns. Some notes on things that have been glazed over that now will come more into focus: * Roleplaying will be more influential to the game (describe the full force of your rage and despair pushing your empty spellpool to the limit to force out a last spell to save your downed allies scattered about and it just might come to bear - but maybe at a cost?) * Weight (somewhat) * Hunger and fatigue (fatigue system will be revised) * Unless searching or specifically looking out for something (guarding etc.), passive perception will be your roll. * (maybe) Making the xp pool somewhat individual ''- a rogue is sent into a house to steal a key, on a success he gets a small measure of xp or a character rollplays a scene much better than expected, which allows passage to a very implausible location or place for the group'' * (maybe) Thinking about giving the best rollplaying of the night a small xp boost for awesome gameplay Combat revised: In order to make combat more interactive and give players as well as opponents more room to play out the fight to their strengths, some additions will be made. * Proficiency will be used (Not proficient in the worn armor type = disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or Attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can’t cast Spells. Not proficient in the weapon type used = can't add the proficient bonus to hit) * New status effect: When a creature/character is reduced to below half HP, it gets the "bleeding" or "bloodied" affix, allowing for special interactions or situations - immediately getting the undivided focus of a vampire or ravaging wolf, or allowing for a bonus attack from a hungry beast. * Status effects such as ”petrified”, “feared”, “stunned”, “grappled” etc. will be used more widely (a group sustaining heavy losses or dmg will roll to see if breaking/fleeing/being feared, giving combat a more tactical angle). * Advantage and disadvantage (use high ledges, shadows or surprise to gain advantage on attackers) * Short rests will be 10 min making them more usable and a quick heal in contrast to the normal 60 min where several things can happen in the meantime (bad guys getting away, patrols finding you, wolfs getting your scent etc.) * When dropping to below 0 hp more often than your constitution modifier allows per long rest makes you take a level of fatigue (if +0 con mod. or below you take a level of fatigue already the first time you drop to below 0 hp) (making for a more well-rounded character to better survive in the wilderness) * (maybe) Initiative – have been eying a simpler system, where the highest roll starts, from with the turns change clockwise Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse